One important aspect of cellular service is the handover—the transfer of a connection with a user device from a first base station to a second when the connection to the first base station no longer provides acceptable signal quality. One mechanism used to manage handovers is mobility robustness optimization, which encompasses the automated optimization of parameters affecting handovers to insure good user quality of service and performance, while taking into account possible self-optimizing network features such as automatic neighbor relation and load balancing. The mobility robustness optimization function relies on the base station to record accurate radio link failure and handover failure events that occur at a particular handover measurement threshold configured at a user device. The recording of radio link failure and handover failure events allows a network to adjust its handover measurement threshold so as to reduce subsequent radio link failure and handover failure events.